


If you're leaving, leave me

by kuraikon



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Established Relationship, Kinda, M/M, Makeup, confusing feelings, spoilers for 3x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuraikon/pseuds/kuraikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He wanted Jasper to go - wanted him as far away as possible. But he also never wanted him to leave, bad things happened when they were separated and it was painful to be apart from his best friend. Boyfriend. Ex. Whatever.</i>
</p>
<p>Monty has confusing feelings for Jasper after all that has happened. </p>
<p>
  <i>Nothing on Earth seemed easy to resolve.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	If you're leaving, leave me

**Author's Note:**

> I've been out of writing for what feels like forever, so please forgive the not quite fluid wording.
> 
> It's my headcanon that Jonty were together when they landed but the fights they had in S1 caused them to break-up. Then Monty was captured, Jasper met Maya and all that shit happened in S2. They still have feelings but sometimes things get in the way. Jasper still blames Monty for Maya's death in a way and Monty hates how Jasper treated him. 
> 
> I just want them to be happy guys. 
> 
> But with some painful angst first ok?

"We're not going with you."

Raven's statement caused everyone in room to focus their attention on her, all eyes wide in alarm except for Octavia, who just had her eyebrows raised. The looks softened slightly as she explained her reasoning of her physical pains but none of them looked happy about it. Monty's added plans about ALIE's downloads didn't seem to make them any happier about the situation but at least Bellamy and Clarke were nodding along with him. 

Monty was resoundingly not looking at Jasper.

It took a few moments of discussion to decide that Miller, Harper and Brian should stay with them. To keep them safe, Miller had said - and her to keep them all safe, Harper had added. Monty knew he and Raven weren't helpless and could look after themselves but he also knew that they weren't the best fighters. Besides, it would need more than two of them to defend Arkadia if the need came for it. Nobody asked Octavia if she was going, she simply started to load the Rover again with Bellamy's eyes following her until she looked over, and then he snapped them to Jasper. 

"What about you? It's gonna be dangerous."

For a second, Monty held his breath. He wanted Jasper to go - wanted him as far away as possible. But he also never wanted him to leave, bad things happened when they were separated and it was painful to be apart from his best friend. Boyfriend. Ex. Whatever. Titles between them had been confusing since they kind of broke up before Monty got captured by the Mount Weather guards, all that time ago. The words had never been said but Jasper had fallen for Maya and that had been loud and clear for Monty. Except it hadn't because after Jasper had saved Monty from the first bone marrow tests they had re-confessed their feelings, little good that had done since Jasper was still with Maya. After the escape of Mount Weather things had been even worse and whenever they tried to talk they ended up yelling at each other. 

Nothing on Earth seemed easy to resolve.

Jasper was going with Bellamy, Clarke and Octavia. Monty breathed out but it was a shaky breath. 

There was a few more minutes of talk; contact options, safe places, words of encouragement from both sides. Monty didn't say much, he could feel Jasper's eyes on him and Monty was unsure of what he would see if he dared to look back at him. Then there was hugging. Clarke seemed awkward with most the people, as separated as she had been lately, but she and Monty had always been on the same level so he held her tight and she smiled as they parted. Bellamy's hug was unsure on both sides - together, they had done a lot, most recently siding with Pike and then betraying him. Octavia let the others hug her but with Monty she practically threw herself at him, gripping his hair and mumbling Grounder speak into his ear. Too quick and soft for him to translate with his limited knowledge, he assumed it was warrior speak that had a soft meaning to it. They both smiled with parting and Monty didn't think either was faked. Jasper was stepping up to Monty and Raven when Monty looked up. Panicked, they caught eyes and stared at each other for a long moment and then Jasper raised up an arm.

And Monty turned away.

There was an awkward few seconds where neither of the boys nor Raven moved. Monty closed his eyes and he could feel Jasper's arm fall back to his side. Raven, probably used to these sort of situations considering how her relationships had gone recently, touched Jasper's arm to pull his attention to her and bring them into a hug as well. Jasper turned away to pick up the last few bags and Monty allowed his eyes to open and his body to turn to re-face the rover. Raven was looking at him with an expression somewhere between understanding and frustration. He raised his eyebrows to her but she just rolled her eyes. It wasn't like he thought he could intimidate her, really. Standing there watching Bellamy and Octavia getting into the rover made him restless and Clarke doing a final check of her being and belongings while Jasper climbed into the back door of the car just made it worse. 

Jasper was reaching out to close the door when Monty jolted forwards, completely unsure of what he was doing.

"Wait," He said, voice wrong and harsh to his own ears. Jasper's head snapped up to him, hand holding the handle to the door and, for once, looking at Monty like he had no idea what was going on in his best friend's head. "Wait." Monty said again, reaching the rover and suddenly very sure of what he was planning, lifting his arm to grab the back of Jasper's head and pull it down until he could press their lips together.

All at once it was like coming home and running away at the same time; like nothing had changed but like a total new experience. The feel and taste was so familiar but not quite the same, the intention different but the feeling behind it was like it always had been. Jasper had taken a half second to stiffen in surprise before he almost melted into it, tilting his head to ease the pressure and curling his spare arm around Monty's waist. Harper's giggle and the sound of Clarke getting into the rover was miles away. Bellamy's cough was closer though, as Monty pulled away, just enough to put a few inches between their faces.

"I kinda hate that I still love you so damn much." He said, licking his lips after and tasting Jasper on them. 

Jasper gave a weak shrug, eyes looking brighter than they had in what seemed like forever, look alive again, finally. "I love you too, if that helps."

"God fucking help me, it does help." Monty stepped back, in line with Raven who he knew was grinning. There would be no living with her now. "Just come back alive, asshole."

"Will do." 

Without another word they both held up a hand and slapped a high five into their own palms.


End file.
